


Tempting Fate

by AlexandraHamilfan (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Tags May Change, cis female reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/AlexandraHamilfan
Summary: A night at the Gamma Conference leads to a charming encounter with not one, but two handsome and mysterious Alphas. They're going to ruin you, and you know it, but you can't resist tempting fate. Inspired by a favorite work of mine, which was abandoned by the original author.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Anthony Ramos/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Tempting Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(title is a WIP)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993368) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> This is a take on the now-abandoned "(title is a WIP)". I've linked the story as an inspiration. If you are the story's original writer and have any issues with me posting this, please let me know and I will gladly remove it. This version will be written slightly differently. It is also my first foray into A/B/O, so any constructive commentary is appreciated, but please, be kind about it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader attends the annual Gamma Conference, on the rebound from a disaster that has left her all alone for the last few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on the story listed in the inspired by section. If you are the author of that piece and have any issues with me posting this, please contact me and I will immediately cease and desist. I would also love to see others show the author some love but sadly they would never see it as the original story was orphaned.   
It's also my first attempt at A/B/O. Any kind tips or constructive criticism would be appreciated.

On a starlit evening in June, you found yourself driving into a nearly full convention center parking lot. Under ordinary circumstances, you might have questioned what you were doing here. When you had discovered that Manhattan had been chosen as the location for this year's Gamma Conference, you knew you had to attend. You'd never had much luck before, and as you glanced around the rows of cars, you saw more competition than ever. Hundreds of young, attractive people of all genders, all searching for something. The realization hit you that most of them were younger women. That meant lots of competition, but you were well prepared for it. You were going to find someone, one way or another. One of your friends, a handsome Alpha who was already happily spoken for, had suggested that perhaps you needed to give yourself a break and attend this year's conference. 

"If nothing else, it will make you less bitchy.", he'd quipped. You had rolled your eyes, reminded of how chaotic he had been before bonding with his mate. You weren't bitchy, just waiting for the right connection to find you. 

The Gamma Conference was always packed, so you had planned ahead. In years past, you hadn't made any significant connections. You were certain you weren't the only one leaving frustrated and horny. Still, it was quite the disappointment to have to handle things yourself, even if you did have "plenty of chances and time to find a mate". That was what your friends reminded you after every conference. It was also why you'd chosen to stick to yourself this year. There was no reason to let others see your disappointment if you failed again. But that wasn't going to happen. Not again. Not this year. 

The building looked every bit like a one-story colosseum, made of smooth stone that had been polished until you could nearly see your reflection. The conference organizers had clearly made a few upgrades for this year, but some things remained the same. Of course, this was a milestone year, so you had expected some differences. The registration tables were already crowded with people who were signing up last minute, making you chuckle to yourself. You could only hope the newbies were aware of how important this was-- for some, the conference was their only chance at finding a mate or beating the otherwise unquenchable heat cycle. 

When you finally made it to a table, you found yourself greeted by charming organizers who took your information and gave you a pin that denoted your type. Most were Alphas, because _of fucking course _they were. Who else could put together such an intricately organized event and get the other Alphas, plus the betas and Omegas in line? You smiled as your name was checked off a list and you were handed a pin denoting your type. 

"...and are you seeking someone, or are you taken?", one of them questioned. The question made you pause. It had been nearly three years since you had attended the conference. Two of those years, you had spent single and frightened. The first had come directly after being dumped by an abusive Alpha who told you that you were good for little more than breeding. After that disaster, you were wary of returning and facing the same issues again. But it was time for you to move on and be happy. You would not be able to hide forever. 

"Seeking.", you answered, your head held high and proud. You would never have been able to do this in the past, not with this much confidence. You were determined to find an Alpha to at least leave you with some sort of legacy. But maybe, if you were lucky, you would leave with something more. 


End file.
